COLLINS ESPECIAL DE NATAL!
by Anamateia
Summary: vamos lá uma fic, com todos os personagens do collins, num episódio especial de natal! FELIZ NATAL A TODOS VOCES! e deixem reviews!


E AÍ, BELEZA???

Não poderia faltar uma one-shot de natal, então aqui tem uma fic... **Collins- Especial de Natal!!!!** Vamos nessa!!!

**Notas da autora: **besteira colocar "beyblade não me pertence" TODOS SABEM DISSO!!!

Então minhas notas são, leiam e divirtam-se!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!!_

((blábláblá)) notas da autora!!!!

NATAL EM FAMÍLIA!!!!

No Japão, dia 24 de dezembro, neve caindo, as ruas vazia, numa noite mais que gelada, mas não tão gelada na casa dos Tate.

Judy- cheguei!!!! Tá um frio lá fora!!! – chega Judy batendo as nave que havia em sua roupa com uma sacola cheio de presentes.

Lizzye e Max- MÃEEEEE!!!!!! – e os dois correm pra abraçar a mãe.

Max- feliz natal mamãe!!! – e dá um presente a Judy, era um caixinha de música vermelha com detalhes em dourado.

Judy- que linda!!! Obrigado meu filho!!! – e abraça Max, e chega o pai de Max. ((gente eu não sei o nome do animal))

PDM- FELIZ NATAL A TODOS!!!!! – e chegou jogando um saco enorme vermelho no chão.

Lizzye- PAPAI!!!!! Feliz natal!!!! – e entrega um presente a ele, uma ciaxa de ferramentas novinhas.

PDM- ah minha filha, eu não queria presente melhor, obrigado minha querida!!!! – e abraça a filha. – então vamos comer, to morto de fome!!!! – e fica a linda família brincando, comendo, e trocando presentes.

E numa mansão distante, estava na mansão Willians, Angie estava sozinha no quarto até que a governanta da casa entra no quarto da jovem.

Governanta- oi Angie!!! Feliz natal!!!! – dizia a senhora.

Angie- feliz natal Sophia!!!! – dizia com um sorriso na face. ((Sophia de novo galera, adoro essa véia caquética!!!))

Sophia- Angie, eu comprei uma coisa pra você!!!!

Angie- pra mim??? – e empolgada abre o pacote de presente, e olha dois porta retratos, um tinha uma foto dela com os pais, e outra da Angie com Sophia.

Sophia- eu sei que você sente falta de seus pais, mas eu quero dizer que te considero como uma neta, você é minha única família!!! – dizia Sophia com um sorriso.

Angie- te adoro!!!! – e abraça a governanta. – eu também tenho um presente!!! – e dá um pacote para a senhora.

Sophia- hm.. o que seria?? – e na hora em que abre era uma caneca de porcelana das mais caras que existe toda "chique de doer", dizendo o seguinte "para a melhor mãe do mundo".

Angie- eu te considero como uma mãe!!!! – dizia a menina.

Sophia- feliz natal meu bem!!! – e abraça a menina.

Angie- feliz natal!!! – e retribui o abraço.

E numa mansão no Japão, estavam Willy e Merick, e os pais deles ainda não chegava.

PDMW- por favor avise aos meninos que vamos demorar um pouco, porque o transito esta horrível pro causa da neve!!!!

Governanta- certo senhor!!! – e desliga o telefone, e vai até o quarto de Willy. – senhor seu pai me pediu para avisar, que vai demorar um pouco devido a neve!!!

Willy- certo!!! E pega teu presente!!! – e governanta olha o pacote e abra um pulseira de prata muito bonita.

Governanta- obrigada!!! – e quando vai abraçar o menino.

Willy- nada de abraços!!! – ela se afasta dele.

Governanta- certo!!! Rsrsrsrsrs... – ela ria, porque sabia que por trás daquele bicho ruim, tem um guri gente boa.

Merick- E AÍ, BELEZA???? TEM UMA PULSEIRA DE PRATA PRA TU LÁ NO MEU QUARTO PEGA LÁ!!!! – berrando feito um maluco, e comendo um biscoito de natal.

Governanta- Merick, espere até a ceia!!!

Merick- to com fome!!! – e continuava comendo.

Governanta- certo!!!

Merick- daí Willy seu viado!!!! QUEM TEM UM IRMAO VIADO LEVANTA A MÃO!!! – e ele pulava feito um sapo com a mão levantada.

Willy- cala a boca!!! – e dá um tapa bonito na cabeça nuca do irmão.

Merick- viado!!! – e dá um tapa na cabeça do Willy.

Willy- ora!!! – e os dois começam a se estapiar.

Merick- chega, tenho que aproveitar que nossos pais estão fora e entregar o presente da Angie.

Willy- certo!!! – e ele também para.

Merick- te amo!!!

Willy- eu também te amo!!! – e Merick dá um pedaço de biscoito para Willy.

Merick- feliz natal viado!!

Willy- feliz natal seu lixo!!!!

Enquanto isso na casa dos Granger.

Tyson- QUE DEMAIS!!!!! ADOREI PAPAI!!!! – e Tyson exibe uma nova beyblade.

PDT- que bom meu filho!!!

Hiro- Tyson nunca muda sempre a mesma criança!!!

Tyson- me erra Hiro!!! – falava irritado, mas de repente muda por causa de um boné. – QUE IRADO UM BONÉ NOVO!!!! – detalhe o boné novo era igual ao boné velho.

Vovô- sempre o mesmo garoto!!! – e alguém bate a porta.

Hiro- Tyson é a Hilary!!!

Tyson- o que ela quer??? – irritado vai atender, e ela com a cabeça baixa e morrendo de vergonha.

Hilary- feliz natal!!!! – e ela entrega um presente para o Tyson.

Tyson- umph... feliz natal, e ele pega o presente, e era um coração triste segurando uma placa de "me perdoe".

Hilary- desculpe!!! – e Tyson olha sério e entra para dentro da casa. Ela arrasada vai indo embora e na hora Tyson chega.

Tyson- Hilary!!! Feliz natal!!! – e entrega um presente, ele abra e é um coração feliz com uma placa de "te adoro".

Hilary- é lindo!!! – ela dizia emocionada pelo presente, simples mais ela adorou, e ela abraça ele, e ele retribui o abraço.

Enquanto isso na mansão dos Thuy.

Mãe da Kali- que bom que veio!!!

Tala- eu que agradeço pelo convite!!!

MDK- finalmente conheço o namorado da minha menina!!!

Tala e Kali- /////

MDK- é uma pena que o pai dela não irá passar o natal conosco, ele queria te conhecer!!! – e Erol chega e dá de cara com o Tala.

Erol- o que você está fazendo aqui??? – encarando o ruivo.

Tala- eu... – e Kali entra na frente de Tala.

Kali- ele é meu convidado!!! – em um tom desafiador.

Erol- não é isso, eu apenas queria dizer que tenho um presente para o meu amigo!!!! – num tom de sarcasmo.

Kali- que bom!!! Eu vou ajudar a mamãe!!!! – e sai saltitando de felicidade, Erol olha pra Tala com um "sorriso".

Erol- eu não iria te dar presente, mas pensei bem e... feliz natal!!! – e entrega um envelope para Tala.

Tala- ora... obrigado!!! – meio sem graça, e quando abre. – uma passagem para o Brasil???

Erol- ahan, só de ida!!!

Tala- O.O

Erol- aproveita a viagem... enquanto é tempo!!! – num tom ameaçador. – feliz natal!!!! – e se afasta.

Tala- ui...

Enquanto isso, Mitse e Atsuko.

Mitse- é uma pena que estamos longe da família!!!

Atsuko- eu não estou nem aí!!! – meio desanimada.

Mitse- porque diz isso???

Atsuko- minha tia ela é... osso duro!!

Mitse- porque???

Atsuko- ela não aceitava que eu era líder de uma gangue!!!!

Mitse- suki, sabe que eu te amo, mas você deve entender o lado de sua tia. – e na hora Atsuko olha zangada para Mitse.

Atsuko- como é que é??? – e encara de modo agressivo a garota.

Mitse- você tem que entender sua tia!!!

Atsuko- eu não tenho que entender nada... – e é a hora da Mitse encarar Atsuko.

Mitse- como não??? Você tem todas as oportunidades, e joga fora por causa de rebeldia!!!

Atsuko- escuta se você é do jeito certinho o problema é seu!!! E eu não te devo satisfação!!! – e sai de perto da amiga.

Mitse- suki... – e fica um pouco triste.

Enquanto isso, numa enorme casa, estavam Mimiká, Aki, e suas respectivas mães.

Mimiká- o que foi Aki??? – me parece meio triste.

Aki- não... é que... eu sempre quis conhecer meu pai, e passa mais um natal!!!

Mimiká- eu compreendo!!! Mas ele abandonou vocês...

Aki- eu sei, mas eu...

Mimiká- não esquenta minha amiga, eu tenho um presente para você!!! – e uma caixa enorme ela entrega a amiga.

Aki- ai meu deus, o que seria?? – e abra a caixa e é tudo quanto é tipo de tecido, tesouras, fios, tudo para criar uma nova coleção de roupas.

Mimiká- quero ver atividade, e nada de carinha triste!!! – dizia sorrindo a menina.

Aki- valeu, pra começar vou criar dois modelitos de natal pra gente!!!

Mimiká- adorei!!!! – e as duas se abraçam.

Mãe da Mimiká- meninas venham o jantar está pronto!!!

Aki e Mimiká- certo!!!! – e as duas vão até que o celular da Aki toca.

Aki- alô!!! – era Sky.

Sky- feliz natal minha musa!!!

Aki- feliz natal Sky!!! – sorridente ao ouvir a voz do capitão de futebol.

Sky- sinto que está feliz em ouvir minha "melodiosa" voz!!! – num tom gozador.

Aki- hhaha... nem no natal você sossega!!! Mas porque me ligou???

Sky- porque eu tenho um presente a você!!!

Aki- sério???

Sky- ahan, estou aqui fora tremendo de frio e esperando você!!!! – ela na hora desce as escadas, e encontra Sky lá fora de terno, chique com um buquê e uma caixa.

Aki- oi Sky!!!

Sky- opa... feliz natal!!! – e entrega o buquê e a caixinha que tinha um colarzinho dentro.

Aki- que lindo!!!

Sky- Aki... você quer ir no cinema comigo uma dia??

Aki- sim eu adoraria!!! – e os dois ficam no clima enquanto Mimiká olha do andar de cima pela janela.

Mimiká- _bem... quem sabe esses dois se dão bem!!! Ai ai...­_ – e o seu celular toca. – alô!!! – era Seya.

Seya- oi... Mimiká... – muito sem jeito. – feliz natal!!!

Mimiká- feliz natal!!!

Seya- o que vai fazer mas a noite???

Mimiká- bem eu... _AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... _Bem eu vou jantar e depois eu não sei!!!

Seya- bem que tal, mais além nós dois irmos sei lá... tomar um chocolate quente!!!

Mimiká- adoraria!!!!_ FELIZ NATAL MIMIKÁ!!!!!! _– enquanto os dois ficam conversando.

Vamos a mais um casa, onde os primos Niranda e Mike estavam num amigo secreto.

MDN- Niranda meu bem revele seu amigo secreto!!! – e Niranda se levanta

Niranda- bem eu peguei um garoto, chato, irritante, que vive pegando no meu pé que nem frieira...

MDN- que nojo Niranda!!!

Niranda- continuando, maldita hora em que nós dois fomos para o mesmo colégio!!!

MDN- que isso, tenha modos!!!

Mike- coitado, se fosse eu já daria um cacete em você!!!

MDN- quem é???

MDM- fala menina!!! – e todos os parentes olhavam ansiosos.

Niranda- eu peguei o... Mike!!!!!

Mike- NOSSA, EU MATO VOCÊ!!!

Niranda- mais... eu o considero como se fosse um irmão, eu não vivo sem ele, e... eu não tenho que falar mais nada!!!!

Mike- AHHHH... QUE MEIGA!!!! – e os dois primos se abraçam.

Niranda- espero que goste!!! – e era uma camiseta de futebol de um time do Brasil.

Mike- que demais, mais uma pra minha coleção!!! Nossa, onde achou???

Niranda- por aí, eu vi a camiseta e achei bonita, e resolvi comprar!!!

Mike- mas é bonita por demais!!!! – e olhando a camisa vermelha e preta com um símbolo no centro da camisa, era uma bela camisa não clube atlético paranaense. ((NÃO RESISTI!!!! VIVA O FURACÃO!!!!! \o/))

Niranda- que bom que gostou!!!

MDM- linda mesmo, Mike sua vez!!!

Mike- eu não vou fazer apresentação vou resumir em poucas palavras, meu amigo secreto é a minha... MELHOR AMIGA!!! Niranda!!!

Niranda- que demais!!! – e abriu o pacote de tamanho médio, em forma de caixa, e era um skate zerinho, as rodinhas eram cor de rosa, a prancha azul, super show.

Mike- e aí???

Niranda- adorei meu primo!!!! – e os dois se abraçam.

Mike- feliz natal!!!

Niranda- feliz natal Mike!!!

MDM- vamos concluir nosso amigo secreto!!!

MDN- pode ser eu, bem meu amigo secreto é... – e a família fica se divertindo no amigo secreto, e de repente.

Na casa do Kenny.

Kenny- mamãe, cadê o presente com o pacote rosa!!!

MDKe- poxa Kenny, está ali!!! – e aponta do lado direito do menino.

Kenny- ok!!! – e pega o pacote rosa e sai.

MDK- Kenny vista um casaco tá frio!!!! E se cuida!!! – enquanto isso Kenny estava andando.

Kenny- _tomara que ela goste. E se ela não gostar??? E se ela me achar um idiota??? Ai ai ai... ­_– Kenny andando até que encontra ming-ming.

Ming-ming- oi Kenny!!!

Kenny- oi ming-ming!!! – dizia ainda mais nervoso.

Ming-ming- esse presente é para mim??? Mas só aceito presentes se for de grife, se não... lamento!!

Kenny- mas... – ele tentando explicar com a menina, e ela não o deixava falar.

Ming-ming- eu tenho que ir para a festa de natal, mas preciso de um par, será que Ray está livre???

Kenny- tudo bem, divirta-se!!! – dizia ele na boa.

Ming-ming- Kenny, não fique triste, eu sei que queria no baile comigo, mas...

Kenny- ming-ming!!! – um pouco irritado com a guria.

Ming-ming- mas não tem como sabe!!! Mas se quiser eu fico com seu presente!!! – e quando vai pegar o pacote, ele se afasta dela.

Kenny- ming-ming, esse presente não é pra você!!!

Ming-ming- como assim, não é pra mim???? Quem você pensa que é???? Você era meu fã n° 1!!!!

Kenny- tem razão, eu era!!! Agora... ela chegou!!! – e corre deixando ming-ming de cara.

Verônica- oi Kenny!!

Kenny- Verônica feliz natal!!! – e entrega o pacote rosa e era um chapéu de cowboy branco muito bonito.

Verônica- que lindo!!!! Adorei meu pequeno!!! – e dá um beijo no rosto do moleque.

Kenny- Verônica, você quer ir tomar chocolate quente comigo, minha mãe tem um restaurante!!!

Verônica- claro!!! Vamos!!! – e veste o chapéu, e os dois andam.

Ming-ming- Kenny!!

Kenny- feliz natal ming-ming!!! – e os dois saem.

Ming-ming- umph!!! – e vai andando, até que escorrega e cai de bunda na neve. – auch... ninguém merece!!!

Enquanto isso, Ray estava andando cheio de sacolas com presentes dentro.

Ray- _que frio!!!!_ – até que tromba com uma pessoa.

Sakura- desculpe!!! – na hora em que eles se olham.

Ray- oi Sakura!!!

Sakura- Ray... oi!!!

Ray- desculpe eu estava meio desligado!!!

Sakura- tudo bem!!! – e eles juntam os presentes.

Ray- ah... Sakura, aproveitando que você está aqui!!! – e ele meche na sacola de presentes e tira uma caixa vermelha.

Sakura- obrigada, eu tenho um para você também!!! – e entrega uma caixa azul.

Ray- obrigada!!! – e os dois abrem as caixas.

Sakura- que demais!!!! – era um aparelho de MP3. – obrigada!!! – e abraça Ray.

Ray- rsrs... – e na hora em que ele vê o presente. – que demais!!! – era um quimono de caratê, branco.

Sakura- que bom que gostou!!!! Feliz natal!!! – e os dois ficam se encarando.

Ray- feliz natal Sakura!!! er... acho que vou indo, você deve estar indo passar o natal com sua família né!!! – e vai saindo.

Sakura- bem na verdade ia, mas você está convidado!!!

Ray- eu ia passar com os White tigers mas... eu vou!!!

Sakura- ok!! Vamos!!!

Ray- claro!!! – e os dois andando vão andando na boa.

Enquanto isso na casa dos Higurashi duas meninas estavam na neve.

Aili- Aiko, feliz natal!!!!

Aiko- feliz natal Aili!!!

Aili- comprei um presente pra você!!!

Aiko- sério????

Aili- ahan, abre!!! – e entrega um caixa.

Aiko- o que seria??? – e abre e era uma correntinha de prata.

Aili- gostou????

Aiko- é lindo!!! Obrigada maninha!!! – e as duas irmãs se abraçam.

Aili- advinha!!!

Aiko- o que???

Aili- Brooklin te mandou um presente!!!

Aiko- sério??? – olhava surpresa.

Aili- ahan, abre eu to curiosa!!!

Aiko- ok!!! – e abre uma caixa grande, era um lindo urso de pelúcia.

Aili- é lindo!!!!

Aiko- é... – tá certo não era o melhor presente do mundo, mas ela adorou a intenção do ruivo.

Aili- liga pra ele!!!!

Aiko- como???

Aili- liga!!! – e corre pra pegar um telefone.

Aiko- mas Aili!!

Aili- liga pra ele!! – e dá o telefone.

Aiko- ok!!! – e disca o número.

Aili- já atendeu??

Aiko- Aili, cai fora!!

Aili- ok!!! – e sai do local.

Brooklin- alô!!!

Aiko- Brooklin, é a Aiko!!! Feliz natal!!!

Brooklin- oi Aiko, feliz natal!!! Gostou do presente???

Aiko- adorei!!! Eu liguei pra agradecer o presente!!!

Brooklin- que nada, não me agradeça!!!

Aiko- eu...

Brooklin- o que foi?? – preocupado.

Aiko- vamos ir no palácio gelado???? Lá eles tem um ótimo chocolate quente!!!

Brooklin- o certo era eu te convidar!!! Rsrsrsrs...

Aiko- os tempos são outros Brooklin!!!

Brooklin- adoraria!!!

Aiko- ok, que horas??? – e os dois ficavam conversando o telefone, enquanto isso uma briga que aconteceu tempo atrás.

Mitse-_ acho que peguei pesado com a suki!!! _– e de repente.

Mãe da Mitse- oi minha querida!!!

Mitse- mãe, o que você está fazendo aqui???

Mãe da Mitse- acha mesmo que eu ia deixar minha filha sozinha no natal, cadê seus amigos???

Mitse- a Ana teve que trabalhar, Erol passou em casa com a família, e suki...

Mãe da Mitse- e a suki... – e de repente Atsuko aparece atrás delas.

Atsuko- "e a suki agiu como uma idiota, e brigou comigo"!!!

Mitse- suki, me desculpe!!!

Atsuko- não, eu peço desculpas!!! Fui uma idiota!!!

Mitse- esqueça, somos amigas brigar é normal!!! Suki essa é minha mãe!!!

Mãe da Mitse- muito prazer e feliz natal meu bem!!

Atsuko- o prazer é meu, e feliz natal!!! E feliz natal Mitse!!!

Mitse- feliz natal suki!!!!

Enquanto isso, Ana estava limpando o balcão de uma lanchonete, até que vê alguém andando na neve.

Ana- epa!! – e corre pra fora. – Kai!!!!

Kai- Ana??? - sup

Ana- não meu querido, sou o papai Noel vestido de Ana!!

Kai- tosca!!! – e vai andando.

Ana- e você, não deveria estar em casa??

Kai- não... – falando normalmente.

Ana- bem... vai passar o natal sozinho??? – perguntando como se não quisesse nada.

Kai- bem eu...

Ana- eu também!!!

Kai- você o que???

Ana- também vou passar sozinha!!!

Kai- e seus amigos???

Ana- eles vão passar com as famílias, claro eu adoraria que eles estivessem aqui mas...

Kai- hm... então o que acha de... – meio sem jeito para falar.

Ana- claro!!!

Kai- legal!! – e os dois entram no restaurante onde Ana trabalhava.

Ana- lembra que foi aqui nossa primeira aventura???

Kai- como poderia me esquecer, você me fez de palhaço!!!

Ana- eu sei, isso foi o mais engraçado!!! Rsrsrsrsrs...

Kai- sem graça!!!

A noite se alonga, os sinos tocam, é meia noite dia 25 todos se abraçando, comemorando a noite de natal, trocando presentes, mesmo que não em família, mas em amigos.

Ana- feliz natal Kai!!!

Kai- feliz natal Ana!!! – e os dois brindam cada um com uma latinha de refrigerante na mão e desfrutando de um bom sanduíche.

Enquanto isso nos cantos obscuros da cidade.

Yue- mas um natal inútil!!! – Yue com sua gangue.

Garoto 001- é uma merda mesmo!!!

Garoto 002- vamos fazer alguma coisa!!!

Yue- fazer o que??/

Garoto 002- sei lá!!! – e de repente uma grupo de pessoas vão até os corvos.

Gangue 001- é o seu fim corvos!!!

Yue- rs... não tem presente melhor!!! – e prepara os punhos.

Corvos- feliz natal Yue!! – e eles se preparam.

Yue- feliz natal corvos!!! – e começa uma briga de gangue. ((aff... cada gosta de cada pira!!! O.O))

_**FIM!!!!**_

Então é isso feliz natal a todos!!! Muitos presentes, muita saúde e paz, porque o resto a gente corre atrás!!!!! Bjos a todos e um bom... bom não... um ÓTIMO NATAL!!! E fui!!!!


End file.
